Cam Mitchell
E'Cam Mitchell' is main-turned-antagonist character in the series Mako: Island of Secrets, played by Dominic Deutscher. He was friends with Zac, and is in on the merman secret of his. He goes to the same school as Zac does and also works as a lifeguard. Personality Cam is Zac's offsider and best mate. Cam is good at most things, same as Zac but his exuberance can put people off, especially girls, with whom he is hopeless in to a comedic extent. He doesn't mind the constant rejection it's all past of a big game, as far as Cam's concerned. In series 1 he seems he has a thing for Nixie. Then he develops feelings for Carly in series 2. Overview When Zac is transformed, Cam is the first person he tells- and Cam's response is to try and find any way to exploit the situation for profit. Zac refuses, not wanting to draw attention to himself. As Zac's powers grow, Cam feels increasingly left out. He tries to make a place for himself in Zac's new life, but mostly finds himself covering for Zac and having to lie to Zac's girlfriend, Evie. Cam tires of being the meat in the sandwich between them, and when Zac refuses to tell the truth, Cam has had enough. Although he later regrets his jealous outburst, he only truly succeeds in earning Zac's trust back when things hit rock bottom with Lyla, Nixie and Sirena after Zac discovers their deception. He supports Zac throughout his conflict with the mermaids, proving to be valuable backup for Zac as he fights them for the trident. However, he never truly gets over his jealousy. It's the last straw for Cam when Zac locks the trident back in the chamber where he found it, and states he wants to give up his powers. Cam takes the chance to trick the mermaids, go to Mako himself, take the trident and try to get some powers of his own. His plan fails, and Zac breaks both the trident and their friendship. In season 2, Cam seems to want to fix their friendship again. Zac states that he's already tried to, but long since given up. There is also still a barrier of distrust between them thanks to the recent betrayal, which makes it difficult for them to even have a proper conversation any more. When Erik arrives, Cam is eager to have a new best mate, a fresh start. But he finds himself in the same position again, when Erik reveals himself to also be a merman. Due to their shared secret, Cam not only helps Erik keep it safe, but continues to help Zac also. Because of this, he and Zac later in the season begin to show signs of gradually becoming more civil with each other again. Eventually, not long after Zac learns of his true origins, he decides to properly befriend Cam again. Trivia *Cam's favorite song is Jingle Bells, claiming he 'loves Christmas'. *Cam is jealous of Zac's powers. *Cam stated he thought Nixie was pretty. *Cam attempted to take over Mako and become a merman. *Cam likes pancakes. *Cam can't sing. * There are rumours or hints of his love interests to being Nixie and Mimmi, but the most evident romantic closeness is to Carly. Which will begin in the second half of season 2 in episode 14. * When Cam touched and absorbed water from the Moon Pool, he developed powers over water like that of the mermaids and mermen. This was until Mimmi and Sirena managed to freeze the magical water back out of him and he went back to normal. Cam's Gallery File:Cam The Lifeguard.png File:Cam And Zac Finding The Trident.png File:Cam and zac fishing.jpg File:Zac And Cam.png File:Cam And Zac.png File:Zac and cam as lifeguards.JPG File:Zac and cam camping.JPG File:cam.JPG File:Zac and Cam with lighted trident.png File:Zac and Cam with the Trident.JPG File:Confused people.jpg File:Cam filming Zac.jpg File:Cam with Trident.jpg File:Cam with the Trident.JPG File:Carly sees Nixie.JPG File:Zac Training.jpg File:Zac using the trident.JPG File:Mako Friends.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Sneak Peek.jpg File:Evie and Cam in Diving Gear.png File:Cam.png File:Stormy Seas.png File:Cam Extinguishing.jpg File:Cam With An Anchor.jpg File:Carly And Frozen Cam.jpg File:Cam1.jpg File:ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg File:CamEvie.jpg File:CamZacEvieMimmi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2